Chained Kisses
by Princess Tinkerbell
Summary: UPDATED AS OF JUNE 11, 2005
1. Wake up to a new beginning

Chained Kisses- a Miwako and Arashi Fanficiton Note- I do not own Paradise Kiss, or any of the characters, they all belong to Ai Yawazawa, and I'm not Miwako, even though I do look uncannily Like her, I am not! LOL)

Miwako slowly awoke to the sounds of stomping feet upstairs. As she blinked open her eyes, the soft, sweet scent of strawberries filled her nose. She smiled, and for a moment, didn't realize where she was. But then she remembered. She saw her lover's face, which shone brightly in the morning sun. She giggled softly. This, this was the man she loved. Their legs were intertwined underneath the sheets, his arms still around her waist. She took her hand to his exposed chest, and traced her finger along the tattoo he had gotten almost five years ago, when he was 13, that said ''Miwako'' on it. She was so lost in the tattoo, she almost didn't feel those big lanky arms seize her and pull her in closer.

''Arashi!'' Miwako giggled, and she looked up. Looking down at her, with some serious bed head, but that killer smile, was her Arashi.

''Mornin' Miwako love'. Arashi said softly, his British twang still audible. He pulled her up some, and pulled the sheets up to only head's level. She looked into his sleepy brown eyes and giggled. He brought her head to his shoulder, and rested his on top of hers.

With one hand playing with her pink curls, and the other massaging her back, Arashi spoke ''Y'know, Miwako, you scream loud when we do this'' Miwako's eye's became worried ''you know I can't help it, Arashi! You always make Miwako scream, always! Is that a bad thing?'' she asked, looking up. ''No. scream louder, I want everyone in this bloody apartment building to know''. And he meant it, for the tone in his voice was sincere.

''Naughty Arashi!'' Miwako cooed in his ear, and began to plant small kissed down it.

''Miwako, stop that.'' Arashi said with no intention of actually stopping it. Arashi loved it every time that Miwako could get away from Miwako's house to spend the night with him. He loved it when he could not only speak, and sing his love to her, but also prove it to her. He had wanted this ever since he learned about it, and he had always wanted to be with Miwako. He wanted, that one day, that Miwako would be Mrs. Miwako Nagase, with him at her side. Suddenly, too soon for his comfort, Miwako bounced off the bed, grabbed a sheet and wrapped herself in it, and walked out into the living area.

''Miwako!'' Arashi whined ''Miwako, some back here!''

From the other room, Miwako replied ''we're going to visit Caroline today, don't you remember? We can't stay in bed all day!''

Fully waking up and getting out of bed, Arashi grumbled ''Oh yes we can..Oh yes we can!''

(That's it for now. If People like it, I'll write more)


	2. Back to the past

Miwako was dressed in a creation of her own today, and looking in the mirror, she frowned.

''I look too much like an amateur Mikako creation''. She whined.

Arashi strode up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

'' Doesn't Miwako look like Mikako?'' Miwako pouted into Arashi's ear.

Arashi closed his eyes and shook his head

'' No you don't..''

Miwako broke away from him and put her hands on her hips.

'' You're not even looking Miwako in the eye!'' she cried, little tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

'' Because if I do..'' he said, opening his eyes again hazily '' I'll have to take to back to bed and do unbelievably naughty things to you''. He looked her up and down, and with a swift grab, picked her up.

'' Oh, Arashi!'' Miwako giggled, tears gone now

'' Miwa, can we please stay at home? Pleassseeee?'' Arashi whined.

Miwako looked him right in the eye with a stern face

'' Today is the only day since her graduation that she has had time to see us and we are gonna make sure she has a good time!''

Arashi put his little Princess down and knelt to her level

'' Is there anything I can bribe you with for us to just stay at home?'' he pleaded his last time with her.

'' No.''

Arashi let out a big sigh and shook his head '' Fine. I can't believe we have to go back to the studio, but if we must…we must..'' Arashi smiled sadly at Miwako, and she held out his hand to him.

He took her hand, and the two got ready to take a blast from the recent past


	3. You\'ll be the one to catch my fall

As the two lovers took the familiar path to their former sanctuary, they could help feeling just a bit nostalgic. Miwako teetered out the apartment door, walking a bit wobbly. She was wearing a new Happy Berry protype, a new pair of stiletto sandals, and they certainly were not made for a girl on the go. Arashi strode next to her, humming a tune. He noticed Miwako's inability to walk, and took it in his liberty to help her. He knelt down in front of her

''Get on, it'll go quicker'' He instructed

''Miwako's afraid she might hurt Arashi'' She bit her lip. She always thought of Arashi before herself, always.

''Just do it'' Arashi got agitated quickly, and this was no exception.

''Alright…'' Miwako responded warily, before climbing onto his back gently, wrapping her arms and legs lightly around him. He raised himself up, and began to walk slow but steady down the staircase to their car.

Miwako rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

''Wot?'' He asked, not even turning his head to look. Miwako giggled lightly in his ear, which made Arashi grin like a lovesick fool. Miwako had the most heartwarming giggles, they were so pure to Arashi.

''It's days like today Miwako is thankful for Arashi. Arashi is the best thing that has ever happened to Miwako''. She said it sincerely and honestly, and Arashi was goddamn lucky that Miwako couldn't see his crimson cheeks.

''Miwako, My Miwako,'' Arashi sang as he let her down and opened the car door , ''I am the luckiest star to be graced with your love.'' He kissed the top of her forehead softly, and she blushed, and ever so pure smile forming on her lips.


End file.
